The concept of equipment trays for holding electronic equipment in racks is well known in the art. Typically, such trays are of a standard size to enable the equipment tray to be used in a number of different applications. One of the difficulties with equipment trays is that the component parts of the trays may rattle or vibrate due to external forces. Another difficulty is that a tray may lack sufficient stiffness to prevent “oil canning” a process where the metal buckles in response to external forces on the tray.
The present invention provides an improved equipment tray that is resistant to “oil canning” and inhibits the rattling and vibration that occurs with prior art equipment trays through the use of a one piece base having integral sides that are secured to each other to form a multi-sided compartment and a cover that extends over the compartment with the cover including lips that are engaged in laminate like fashion between a beveled lip along a first portion of one side and a straight lip along another portion of the side to retain the cover from lateral displacement.